Purity
by DizZyFiction
Summary: The title is a little silly, bit I the story is much better. I have been working on this story for a while. I tried to make it very much like a real episode. Mulder and Scully are put on a case where the purp may not be as easy to catch as they first expe
1. Lover's Lane

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Mulder or Scully or any other characters from the X-Files. That was all Chris Carter's doing.**

**Spoiler: None really. This story takes place around season 6 or 7 I would say. Please R/R!

* * *

**

"The stars look so beautiful tonight." Young Sabrina Adams cooed to the young man sitting next to her in the driver's seat. He wasn't paying much attention to the sky.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Jimmy replied as he moved in slowly to kiss her.

"Jimmy I told you I didn't want to come up here to fool around." Jimmy thrashed his body back in the driver's seat in defeat. He let out a deep sigh.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Jimmy exited the car and headed in to the woods. When he was sure that he was out of Sabrina's view he unzipped his pants and began to relieve himself. As he finished, he thought he heard something coming up behind him.

"Sabrina?" He called in to the darkness.

"Did you have a change of heart babe?" He smiled confidently, convinced that his charm had worked on her. He became a bit confused when he got no response. There was a shuffle in the distance and suddenly Jimmy was pushed to the ground.

Sabrina was in the car checking her make-up when she heard Jimmy's screams coming from the woods. She stepped out of the car slowly and cautiously and tried to look into the deep dark woods.

"Jimmy, please don't play around!" There was still no response. Slowly she began walking in to the woods. She could see the yellow of Jimmy's varsity jacket in the distance. As she got closer to the jacket she realized that only the jacket was hanging from a tree. Jimmy was nowhere in sight. Sabrina panicked and ran back to the car in search of her cell phone.

* * *

**1 a.m. Richmond Virginia**

Sabrina sat quietly in the back of a squat car. Tears and mascara ran in streaks down her face. Her eyes watched absently out the window as a couple agents approached the car. The male agent opened the door and leaned down to speak to her.

"Hi Sabrina, I'm Agent Fox Mulder and this is my partner Agent Dana Scully. We want to talk to you about what happened here tonight." Sabrina shook her head yes in response and stepped out of the car slowly. She leaned her body against the vehicle, avoiding almost all eye contact.

"We were just sitting here and Jimmy went in to the woods to pee I guess. After a few minutes I heard him scream, and when I went to find him all I found was his jacket hanging from a branch." Her voice was quiet and shaky as she explained.

"Was there anyone else around when this happened?" Scully asked the girl.

"No, not that I saw. There really isn't anyplace else for cars to park." As Sabrina answered the question, her worried parents arrived.

"Can we please just take her home now?" Her worried mother asked frantically as she reached her daughter. She held her tightly in her arms.

"It's been a long night for everyone. Go home and get some rest Sabrina, we'll be in contact. If you remember anything please don't hesitate to call." Scully said to the girl as she handed her a card. Mulder dismissed Sabrina and her family and turned his attention back to his partner.

"C'mon, lay it on me." A tired and slightly irritated Scully said to her partner with her lips perched together.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied, and then paused for a moment.

"Agents, we've got a body." One of the local police officers yelled and waved them over to the woods.

About 100 feet away from where they found Jimmy's jacket they found his dead body. His arms and legs had been bound behind him. As she looked at his body, Scully came to the conclusion that the victim had died as a result of a slit throat. Mulder kept his distance from the body while Scully carefully examined the corpse. Something about Jimmy's mouth caught her attention. She carefully pried open his mouth and pulled out the item, a single white feather.

* * *

"Does that seem to make any sense to you? Mulder asked his partner the next morning. They had both reported to the office a bit early.

"Well the body was found in a typical wooded Virginia area. I'm sure there were birds around." She replied confidently.

"The body was only there for a few hours Scully. I doubt any birds of prey were able to find him that soon." He said sarcastically.

"Well then, let's hear your big idea."

"I though you would never ask." He said with one of his characteristically charming smiles.

"These two teens were sitting on top of a hill on lovers lane doing God knows what. You remember those kinds of places don't you Scully?" In response she just looked at him blankly, trying to hide any shade of red that may be trying to show on her cheeks.

"Either way, nothing good happens in places like that. I just found it ironic that there was a white feather sticking out of the victim's mouth. White being a color of innocence and cleanliness and all." Her face had now shifted to a more confused expression.

"I'm performing the autopsy on the body today. We should know more soon. To be honest Mulder, I think this is an open shut murder case." Mulder let out a deep sigh and through his head back.

"If I had a nickel for every time you…" Not letting him finish the statement Scully reached in to her pocket and grabbed some change.

"Happy?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"C'mon Scully, don't make a mess." He replied sarcastically. In response she rolled her eyes as she often did and headed for the door.

"I'm going to the morgue Mulder."


	2. Digging Deeper

After Scully left for the morgue Mulder picked up the phone and dialed Sabrina Adam's number. The young girl picked up the phone. Her voice still sounded tired.

"Sabrina, I'd like to ask you just a few more questions." He heard her let out a great sigh.

"I don't really know what else there is for me to tell you." She replied finally.

"Jimmy's parents seem to be at a loss. They don't know of anyone that would want to hurt their son. I was hoping maybe you knew a little more about Jimmy's friends and the people he hangs out with." His voice now sounded a bit desperate.

"Agent Mulder, there is nothing more for me to tell you. I just want to forget that night and try to move on with my life. Please respect that." There was a slight hesitation in her voice. It was apparent to Mulder that she was definitely holding back some information.

* * *

"The victim is one James Dunsfield, 18 years of age, 187 pounds, 6'0 tall, and is or was in superior physical shape. I will begin by making the Y incision. The time is now 3:47 p.m." Scully spoke in to the recorder before setting it down and replacing it with a scalpel.

She had become very good at removing herself emotionally from the victims, but having to work on such a young person was rather disturbing. She could remember what it was like to be that young and so care free. Those were the years she truly came to understand who she was and what she wanted to do with her life. The memories flooded in to her mind momentarily. As she looked down at the lifeless body before her, she realized that Jimmy never even got the chance to live life know who he truly was. All he knew was high school politics, football, and teenage girls. All of these thoughts passed through her mind as she picked his body apart like a puzzle. She weighed each of his internal organs and reported the weights to the tape recorder just as she always did until she reached the young boy's heart. The abnormally large size of the heart immediately grabbed her attention. It was obvious to her that young, healthy Jimmy had had a heart attack, a very sever one at that.

"The given physical shape of this young man does not substantiate the fact that he has a heart attack. The manner in which this occurred was very sudden. It's almost as if the victim was shocked or scared to death."

* * *

"Mulder." He had just finished his lunch when his cell phone rang.

"Mulder it's me. I found a couple things in the autopsy that caught my attention, and I bet your going to have something to say about them too."

"You've got my attention." He replied as he took a sip of his iced tea.

"It turns out the boy didn't die as a result of his injuries like we had suspected." She began to explain.

"Actually you were the only one who believed that, but go ahead." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He loved getting a rise out of her. She cleared her throat and bit her tongue. She knew he was looking for a fight.

"Mulder, Jimmy dies of a sever heart attack. It came upon him so quickly that his heart was stressed to the point where it grew to almost twice its normal size. I have never seen anything like this." Mulder ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair.

"So whoever did this to Jimmy was pretty pissed off." He replied.

"I was able to get in touch with Jimmy's parents. I asked them if they knew of anyone that would have wanted to hurt Jimmy. Apparently Sabrina is Jimmy's best friends girlfriend." Mulder's eyes opened a bit wider.

"I say we pay this kid a visit."

* * *

**Home of Paul Moore, Richmond Virginia:**

"What's this kids name again?" Mulder asked his partner as they approached the large black brick house.

"Paul Moore. He and Jimmy were on the football team together and have known each other since the fifth grade." Mulder stepped up to the front door and knocked three times. After waiting a few moments and getting no response, Mulder peeked over the railing in to the driveway. Just then he heard a loud slam coming from the back yard.

"Scully, I think that was a door. Stay here incase I'm wrong." He said to her as he hopped over the ailing and began running towards the back. He drew his gun and headed in to the woods.

"FBI stay where you are?" He yelled in to the woods. There was no response.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you to those who read and reviewed the story so far. I know there hasn't been any shippyness yet, but believe me there is going to be. It's a case involving lover's lane, c'mon!**


	3. Memory Lane

"I don't know where the hell this kid could have gone." Mulder said in frustration now back at the car. His jacket was draped over the hood and his sleeves were rolled up.

"Mulder, the local police are all over the place. They'll find him." Scully reassured her partner.

"I just can't believe someone could actually become that jealous, to be driven to kill another human being." She said as she sat down in the driver's seat.

"I don't know Scully, I'm not going to draw any conclusions until I sit down and talk to this kid." He replied.

"Mulder you can't be serious. It is obvious that this is a case of extreme jealousy." She snapped back.

"You never tried to kill Diana, and if I say so myself, you were pretty jealous." He knew he would be in trouble for that one. It was alright though, the mood needed to be lightened.

"I was not jealous! She was just a disgusting human being and I did not want to see her messing with your mind." She replied defensively. Diana Fowley was still a touchy subject. Mulder just sat and watched her try to maintain composure.

* * *

At the motel Mulder sat alone on his bed mindlessly flicking through the basic cable channels available to him. Nothing in particular was catching his attention. Without hesitation he picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" He had called her room phone figuring she had turned her cell phone off by now. She sounded tired, but he could tell she hadn't been sleeping. She had picked up too quickly.

"Hey, it's me. I'm sorry but I can't sleep." After all these years he still had to apologize for calling her late at night, even though he knew she didn't care.

"I'm the best thing you could think of?" She asked. She was also sitting on her bed. She was in a simple pair of light blue denim jeans and a v-neck short sleeved black t-shirt. She hadn't even attempted to find anything of T.V. and had gone right to the book she had brought with her.

"You weren't sleeping either so stop acting like I'm bothering you." He said teasing her. She could hear the smile on his face.

"What makes you so sure I'm not busy? I could have gone back to lover's lane and picked up a young buck." She hadn't, but she liked making herself seem unattainable to the only man that had complete access to her life.

"Yeah okay. I'll be over in a few minutes." He hung up the phone without giving her a chance to reply. The fact that they were surrounded by all this puppy love and teen age antics had brought out a bit of flirtatiousness in the both of them.

* * *

Within a few minutes Mulder was knocking on her door. She politely let him in.

"Is he hiding under the bed?" Mulder asked with a smile.

"No, he just hopped out the bathroom window. I told him you had a gun." She replied with a smile. She settled in a chair and let Mulder collapse on the bed.

"Mulder, did you ever go to a place like lover's lane when you were a teen?" Scully asked out of pure curiosity.

"Who hasn't?" He replied. Scully felt her cheeks turn a shade of red.

"You're kidding me Scully. You and Melissa never snuck out to go park with some home town boy?" He asked with a smile.

"No Mulder we didn't. With a father like ours it was impossible. Plus, I think I turned out okay. Making out in the backseat of some hoopdie was not vital to my growing up." She had been such a good child growing up, things like that never even crossed her mind.

"My first kiss was at a place like that. I remember being so completely nervous. The girl had braces, so it was a little awkward, but the next day I felt like the coolest guy on the planet." Scully smiled at his story.

"That's charming." She replied sarcastically.

"Alright then, what about you? How charming was your first kiss?" he asked as he sat up from the bed, now facing Scully.

"He was a friend of the family, and we both decided we were at a crossroad in our life. It was short and horrible. It took me several years to recover." She had a bit of a grossed out look on her face as she spoke about the memory.

"Now, I bet if you had been parked at the top of some hill overlooking the city lights that first kiss would have been a whole lot better. I'll have to take you up there one day." He replied with a wink.

"Down boy." She said sarcastically.

"It would be strictly business Scully. Get your mind out of the gutter."

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, this ship is setting sale. Okay that was a horrible joke, but yeah. Get ready for loads of tension between our two favorite agents and this case is going to get very interesting.**


	4. Alibi

**I'm not even sure if anyone is still interested in this story. For those of you who are or were I apologize for the lack of updates, my brother broke my computer and I just got it back.

* * *

**

It had been another night full of implied flirtation and lonely beds, something both agents had become all too familiar with. The remnants of the night wore off slowly as Mulder tossed lightly in his sleep. He had the entire bed to himself but preferred to sleep curled up on one side. Just as the morning sun began to creep in though the blinds of his motel room he was awoken by his cell phone. He jumped quickly from his bad and began reaching for the phone that had somehow been buried under his luggage.

"Mulder." As he answered the phone his eyes were still fuzzy with sleep and his voice still plagued by fatigue.

"Yeah hi, this is Sheriff Denks I'm calling about Paul Moore, the boy you were chasing through the woods." He didn't need his memories refreshed, he was fully aware of who the Sheriff was talking about.

"We'll be right there." He quickly folded his phone shut and jumped out from under his sheets. He quickly through on a pair of pajama pants and walked down to Scully's room. The sound of someone knocking on your door at 5:30 in the morning was better then the annoying buzz of a cell phone. He knocked three times, and by the end of the third knock he could already hear his partner rustling around in her room. The locks to the door were slowly unhinged and a sleepy Scully greeted him.

* * *

"Did they find him?" She asked as she closed her terrycloth robe around her.

"Yeah the Sheriff just called me." Mulder said.

"Okay, give me twenty minutes and I'll meet you at the car." She nodded at him reassuringly and closed the door.

"Well an officer found him in the local homeless shelter while looking for someone else this morning. He just started running, and when the officer caught up to him the poor boy just blurted out who he was out of fear." The Sheriff explained to the officers as he led them to the interrogation room.

"I wouldn't be too quick to feel bad for him officer." Scully replied.

"Well, he's all yours." Mulder and Scully walked into the interrogation room where Paul sat quietly. His face was stained with tears and his expression marked by fear.

"I know you think I killed him, but I didn't, I swear." As he spoke his words were shaky.

"Why did you run from me if you have nothing to hide?" Mulder asked s he sat down across from the boy.

"It makes perfect sense. Sabrina was cheating on me with Jimmy. I mean, I wanted to beat the shit out of the kid, but I didn't do this. I was with my uncle that night, he can tell you." There was something about the way he spoke that made him seem so innocent and untainted.

"That's all you needed to tell us. Just tell us who your uncle is and where we can find him and we can clear this all up." Scully reassured him.

* * *

Mulder and Scully pulled up to St. Joseph's, a catholic church at around 10 a.m. Paul's alibi also happened to be a local priest.

"At least we know he can't lie to us. Won't lightning crash down upon him if he does?" Mulder asked his partner sarcastically as they walked in to the church together. As they entered the large wooded doors they found the church to be empty. The pews were all empty and the alter was bare. For a few moments they stood there in silence. The eerie silence was finally broken when Father David entered the church.

"I was across the street getting a bagel and I saw you come in. Are you here about my nephew?" He asked concerned.

"We're sorry for barging in on you unannounced like this, but your nephew's freedom is up for grabs. He says he was with you the night Jimmy Dunsfield was killed." Father David sat down in a pew and signaled the agents to do the same. They preferred to stand.

"He was here with me. He was very upset about his girlfriend and best friend. I was trying to help him sort things out. There is no way he could have killed Jimmy." Father David was speaking very defensively now. It was obvious he was very concerned about his nephew.

"Thank you Father." Mulder said to the priest and began walking for the door. His partner followed quickly behind him. As soon as they were outside she spoke.

"Mulder, what are you doing?"


	5. Uh Oh

**Ok, first off thank you to those who are still reading and reviewing this story. I like it too…Keep up the reviews for me, please.

* * *

**

"I don't know about you, but it's obvious to me that this man has done nothing wrong." Mulder replied without hesitation as he walked towards the car.

"You spoke to him for maybe five minutes Mulder. How can you even begin to believe him?" As she spoke Mulder stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

"This is a man who preaches the same thing that you believe so strongly in…" He gently grabbed the crucifix that hung from her neck.

"…isn't that enough."

* * *

The agents had left Father David a bit shaken, but he was able to quickly calm himself. The quiet surrounding of the church was very peaceful to him. He enjoyed his mornings alone in the church. He sat in the same spot each day with his bagel and coffee and reflected upon recent events. On this particular morning all of this was different. His nephew was in great trouble. That night he had come to him so desperate and so hurt. He and Jimmy had been close since he was a little boy and it caused him physical pain to see him suffer. As he thought of all of these things, he heard a loud banging sound coming from the basement of the church. He immediately turned his attention to the sounds. 

During the ride from the church back to the police station Scully remained silent. The fact that her partner had even slightly questioned her faith was very disturbing. It was disturbing because he was right. Why hadn't she immediately believed the priest? He was a man of the word, what she lived her life by. Cases like this involving religion of any sort had always been distracting to her.

* * *

"You got quiet." Mulder said to her as they came to a red light. As he looked at her he could see that she was holding on tightly to her crucifix, and her glance was fixed on whatever she could see out of her window. 

"I'm just a little upset over something you said to me." She replied nonchalantly. He knew exactly what she was upset over. He mentally slapped himself in the face after he had said it too. He was just sick of people questioning him when he was always right **(haha)**.

"I was simply trying to prove a point." He replied

"Point definitely taken." She replied as she stepped out of the car. It had been a very long and awkward ride back to the station.

As they approached the interrogation room they could see Jimmy patiently waiting for them. He was sipping on cup of water and staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Well you were right, you're off the hook." Mulder announced as he walked in to the room. Jimmy stood up immediately.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He shook both of their hands.

"Don't thank us, thank your uncle." Scully replied. She said it so that Mulder would hear the bit of resentment in her voice. Jimmy exited the room quickly, and the agents were left in their own silence.

"Well, I guess were done here for today." Scully said finally, trying to break the silence.

"I'll meat you at the car." With that she left the room. Mulder felt horrible, he had not intended to get her this worked up. He didn't like angry Scully.

* * *

It was very hard to find the luxury of a bubble bath in most hotels, but this trip she was lucky. As soon as she got back to her room Scully drew herself a nice noon time bath. She knew it was a bad thing to be this stressed this early, but no one was keeping score. As she settled in to her bath, the memories of the day so far drifted away slowly and sleep filtered in. 

In his room Mulder laid on his bed with the fan on high and the TV blaring. This was his usual way of suppressing memories. Something just wasn't working for him today. He closed his eyes tight and tried to relax. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and it was starting to get to him. As he drifted off to sleep he tried to think of ways he could redeem himself.

* * *

**Warning: Next chapter will be a shippy one.**


	6. Undercover

**Sorry it's been a while, keep on r&r please!**

A long, hot bath had worked wonders for Agent Scully. She was now sprawled out on her bed in only a towel watching some T.V. While relaxing she was able to think calmly about what Mulder had said to her, and she realized she had taken him entirely too seriously. She knew he was probably in his hotel room at that moment worrying about his actions. She was right.

Mulder sat in his room at the edge of his bed. He had been thinking for hours now about what he had said to his partner. There weren't many people that could make him nervous, and Scully was one of them. She gave the worst silent treatment he had ever encountered. She was worse then his own mother for Christ's sake. He had dropped her off at her room at around noon, it was now four and a half hours later and she had not even called him. Finally he stood up from his bed and grabbed his jacket. It was time to end this nonsense.

As he walked down the hall to her room he could feel his heart beat coming close to the surface of his chest, he didn't know what kind of reaction her was going to get. He stepped calmly up to the door and tried hard to cover his nervous exterior with his usual cocky and confident nature. He knocked three times and stood there for a while waiting for a response.

Scully was inside, she had just thrown on some clothes. She had decided to give Mulder until 5 o'clock, and then she would have called him. She knew that he would be hungry by then, and his appetite outweighed any other emotions. She smiled when she heard the knocking. Success.

As she opened the door, he stood in front of her in his usual out of work clothing. He seemed completely normal which through her off a bit. She had expected him to be down and apologetic.

"I was gonna go grab something to eat, you game?" He asked as he let himself in to her room.

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket." Mulder stepped aside so that she could get to her jacket. He could tell she was a little surprised that he hadn't apologized to her right off the bat. He loved to keep her guessing.

They walked a short distance from there hotel to a local diner. While they ate their conversation remained very casual as it always did. All issues that had arisen earlier that day were forgotten, and they sat there as two friends enjoying some time off from work.

"I think we should check out this Lovers Lane place." Mulder said to his partner as the waitress brought over the check.

"Are you trying to pick me up Mulder?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face. It was the first smile she had shown him all day. He sighed slightly in relief.

"It's only a couple minutes from here, and we can shine our flashlights in some kid's cars and scare them a bit." The both laughed at the thought.

Mulder was right. The so called 'Lover's Lane' was only about ten minutes from the diner they had eaten at. It was just starting to get dark, and there were two other cars already at the site.

"Looks like there's some kind of early bird special running tonight." Mulder said as he looked over at one of the cars. The windows were already fogged up.

"To be young again." Scully said as she peered out over the mountain. All the lights of the small town could be seen from this point.

"Mulder, so you smell that?" Scully asked as she turned her attention away from the view.

"Yeah actually, I do." He looked over at the car to the left of them. The windows were slightly fogged but one of the windows was cracked.

"Their smoking weed." Scully whispered to him.

"Ah, to be young again." He said with a smile. Scully just looked at him in a bit of shock.

"Mulder, I'm learning about things you did in your childhood that I never would have suspected. Making out with girls in cars, smoking marijuana." She said with a completely sarcastic tone.

"Just because you were daddy's little girl doesn't mean nobody else had any fun." He turned slightly so he was facing her more. He admired how the far off lights reflected off of her pale skin. She could feel him looking at her this way and turned her attention back to the view.

"So what are we supposed to be accomplishing up hear?" She asked him

"Nothing really, I'm just trying to get lucky." Just then, they heard footsteps outside of there car in the distance. They could see a figure in the darkness.

"Whoever that is is looking right at us." Scully said a bit nervous.

"C'mere." He said grabbing her arm. Before she could even respond his lips were on hers. At first she was completely shocked at his actions. In her mind she tried to think of any logical explanation for him kissing her. His lips made it impossible for her to think, her mind was completely fogged. He gently tugged at her lips with his and placed his hand on her cheek. He had kept an eye open to see who was outside of the car. He was happy to see that it was just a young girl getting back in to her boyfriends car. Mulder had seen her get in the car, but hadn't bothered to let his partner know, she hadn't heard the car door slam either. As they sat there kissing, Mulder could feel his partner relaxing under his touch, he decided he'd better break form the kiss before she got suspicious. He broke away breathless, her cheeks were flushed with color.

"I didn't want us to look suspicious." Mulder said breathlessly.

"Yeah I figured." She said completely lying, and a bit crushed.

"Well, you've officially been to first base while parking." He said with a smile.

"Too bad I'm not 16 Mulder." Her cheeks were still flushed with color. She tried to hide this in the darkness of the night. She failed, completely.


	7. Hiding

**I know it has been a really long time since I posted anything new with this story, but I've worked through my writers block and am back in action. I hope I still have some readers out there.

* * *

**

"The last man that kissed me like that ended up burning his own arm off in a fit or rage. I seem to have that effect on men." She said with a half smile. Mulder had started to drive back to the hotel.

"Are you saying I should watch my back, Scully?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on, don't get so down on yourself. I mean look at us, we have no time to meet people outside of work so we end up falling for ex-cons and sociopaths. Me and a vampire. You, a scorned tattoo recipient." Mulder tired desperately to get a smile on her face. Everything he has said was true. The only people they had time for in their lives was each other. Inside Mulder knew she was the only person he wanted to have time for. It was not completely necessary for him to have kissed her earlier that night, he just saw and chance and ran with it.

"I don't know about you Mulder, but I'm exhausted. I have no idea why, it's not like we accomplished anything today." She said with a yawn. She had obviously wanted to change the topic to something entirely platonic.

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

* * *

Mulder woke up early the next morning to analyze, and over analyze the files of this case. The fact that Jimmy's body had been found with a white feather seemed significant to him. It was like whoever or whatever the killer was, they were trying to leave the clue behind. The feather they found in Jimmy's mouth was pure white, there was no way it could have come from any bird. It was pure white. Pure. Another thought crept in to his head.

"Scully, I think I may have something here." He didn't even say hello to her when she picked up the phone.

"Alright, I'll be right to your room."

"Now, just hear me out. I was thinking about this feather that you found in Jimmy's mouth. You saw it, it was completely untarnished. It couldn't have come from any bird. The fact that it was white also struck me. Whoever did this is attacking kids for making out and potentially having premarital sex. It looks like someone is trying to keep there community as pure as this feather is." He said as he held up the evidence baggie which had the feather in it.

"Mulder, even if that were the case there are at least two thousand people living in this town. It could be anyone." She shot back.

"No, see Scully I think that's what whoever the killer is wants us to think." He replied.

"So what exactly are you suggesting?" She asked, half afraid to hear his answer.

"I know I dismissed Father David rather quickly, if anyone knows the people around town, it would be him. Maybe someone made a confession to him." It was a valid point he had made, and she knew it.

* * *

They arrived back at the church at around 11 a.m. This time they were greeted by Father David outside of the church. He had been trimming the bushes surrounding the church.

"I'm sorry we caught you at a bad time father, but we'd like to speak to you again." Mulder said when he approached the man.

"I've already proved to you that my nephew is innocent, I don't know what else you could possibly want from me." He said taking off his gardening gloves.

"Come on now, let's take this inside."

"Father, we know you have a personal relationship with much of this community. If you have heard anything about the death of Jimmy, we need to know. Your nephew could still very well be blamed for this murder." Mulder knew that Paul had been cleared of all suspicion, but a little lying never hurt anyone.

"I swear to you that no one has come to me with any information regarding Jimmy's death. I don't know anything else." The tone in the priest's voice had become very aggravated and his face had turned a new shade of red. Just as it looked like he might explode, a loud crashing noise came from the basement of the church.

"What was that?" Mulder asked as he and Scully both placed their hands on their guns.

"I…I have no idea. No one besides me has the key to the basement." He replied.

"C'mon." Mulder said to Scully as he headed for the stairs.


	8. Falling Hard

"The windows been broken." Mulder whispered to Scully as he crept down the basement stairs. They were still not sure whether or not anyone was down there. The basement was frighteningly dark and the smell of mold floated in the air. The cement stairs leading down were uneven making it hard for the agents to get down them. Mulder stepped down on to a crooked step and lost his balance. He went head first down towards the ground.

"Mulder, where did you fall, I can't see." Scully asked frantically still standing on the stairs. "Can you please get the light father?" She yelled up the stairs to him. Within seconds the basement became dimly lit by a single light bulb that hung from the ceiling. Mulder lay on the floor holding his head in his hands. Scully ran down the stairs as quickly and carefully as she could. As soon as she reached the step Mulder had slipped on she did the same thing. Her body flew directly on top on Mulder's. Her body landed on his with a great thud.

"Oooohhhh." Mulder let out a moan from deep within his stomach. Scully used her hands to push herself off of him.

"Mulder, I'm sorry, let me take a look at your head." Scully immediately turned her attention to his forehead. The awkwardness of the moment was quickly forgotten.

"If it wasn't for my head I probably wouldn't have minded that." He said pushing a smile while his face grimaced in pain.

"Mulder, you're bleeding. Let's get you upstairs to take a look at this. The local police can take care of this." She stood up in front of him extending her hand. He looked at her with his eyebrows arched. If he grabbed a hold of her hand he was only going to bring her down with him. She was too tiny to support his weight. Instead he pushed himself up off of the ground and placed him arm around her shoulder.

"Watch your step up these stairs, apparently there old and faulty." He said leaning on her.

* * *

"The police say that the window was broken from the inside." Scully whispered to her partner. She did not want father to hear them. They were now sitting in a pew where Scully was finishing putting a band aid on his head. The injury had not been as serious as she had first expected.

"I thought he was the only one with a key." Mulder said looking confused.

"Yeah, so did I. What do you say we go speak to father?" She suggested.

Father David had been sitting by himself in his office, almost like he wanted to seclude himself from all of the chaos. He wanted to be forgotten. When he heard the two knocks at his office door he knew he had been found out.

"The door in unlocked." He yelled to the agents from the other side. The both entered the room.

"Father, the police are saying that the window in the basement was broken from the inside, and you told us that you were the only one who had a key to the basement. It's time you started being honest with us." Scully demanded. She had an annoyed tone to her voice. Just as she finished a local police officer entered the office.

"Agents, you might want to see this." He called them out in to the hall.

"We found this just outside of the window." He handed them a plastic baggie which held a large white feather in it. Mulder looked at Scully immediately.

"This is just like the father we found on Jimmy." He replied.

"Mulder look, there is a bit of blood on it this time. We need to send that to the lab to see if we can find any matches." With that the police offer hurried away with the evidence in preparation to send it off.

"There is something going on in this church Scully, and I know that Father David in involved in some way." The two agents turned their attention back to the office. An empty office chair sat before them.

"Where the hell did he go?" Scully said peering in to the room.

* * *

Father David was now wanted by the police. As soon as he went missing the local P.D. sent out a search party looking for him. They knew he had answers to their questions. In the mean time Scully and Mulder went back to their hotel. This was a good thing because Mulder had a terrible headache from him fall.

"Mulder, you really shouldn't sleep yet. I'm worried you may have gotten a concussion from the fall. I'm going to stay here to make sure you don't drift off." She said to him as she opened his hotel room for him.

"I think I'm okay Scully, but if you insist." He said crashing on to the bed. His head was throbbing

"Let's talk about the case." Scully suggested.

"I just don't understand how someone could be so concerned with keeping the kids in this area so pure and perfect. This town in not a utopia. There are gonna be screw ups, there are in every town. I mean look at us, we had out wild days and we ended up fine." HE said casting a gaze at his partner.

"I don't know about fine, but we're surviving." She replied.

"You have to admit that whatever promiscuity took place in our teens had nothing to do with where we are today. But whoever is doing this is convinced hell will freeze over if everyone does not remain chaste." He said.

"I don't know about you, but I was never promiscuous Mulder. I would have thought that you thought higher of me." She replied with a smile.

"It's never too late to start." He said patting on the empty space on his bed.

"I think you're suffering from a more serious head injury then I first suspected Mulder."


	9. Wake Up Call

As the early morning sun crept past the white shades into his room Mulder could feel the heat radiating on to his body. It had not been a long time since he had fallen asleep, Scully had kept him up a majority of the night fearing that his he had acquired a concussion. As he sat up from the bed he was reminded of just how bad he had hit his head on the floor the day before. One other thing also caught his attention when he sat up. In the chair across from his bed was a balled up Scully. At some point during the night she had gone to her room and changed into her pajamas. She was scrunched up in the chair sound asleep. Mulder smiled, there was no way she was comfortable. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Something else surprised him. He was in his pajamas and had no recollection of changing into them. Pushing those thoughts aside, he turned his attention back to Scully. He carefully placed his arms underneath her tiny body. With great ease he lifted her body from the chair, careful not to wake her. He gently laid her down on the bed where he had been sleeping. As soon as her body hit the mattress she curled back up into a little ball.

About twenty five minutes later Scully awoke to the sound of running water. As she lifted her head from the pillow she realized exactly where she was, in Mulder's bed. How did I get here she thought to herself. The last thing she remembered was sitting down in the chair, swearing to herself that she would not fall asleep. Since she heard Mulder in the shower she assumed he did not have a concussion. She pushed herself out of the so very comfortable bed and walked over to the bathroom door which was open slightly.

"Mulder, I'm going to go back to my room to get dressed and showered." Just as she yelled in to him she heard the water shut off. It took a few seconds for him to respond. Suddenly he emerged from the bathroom sporting only a towel and a smile.

"I guess the old noggin is okay." He said. He brushed his hands through his wet hair, spraying water on to Scully's face purposely.

"Thanks Mulder." She replied wiping the access water from her face.

"Well you said you needed a shower." Just as he finished his sentence the chirping of his cell phone emerged from his coat pocket.

"Something tells me you're not going to have time for that shower." He said walking over to his cell phone.

"Mulder." He answered as he always did. She watched his facial expressions as he spoke to whoever was on the other line. She could tell it had to do with the case they were working on. Work always conveniently interfered with their personal relationship. He hung up the phone and through it half hazardly on to his bed.

"They've got Father David down and the precinct. Apparently he's made some type of confession." He said holding onto the towel that had began slipping down his hips a bit. She couldn't help but notice. The indentations and definition of his muscles were nearly impossible to ignore.

"Alright, do I have time to shower at least?" She asked, trying to look him in the eyes.

"I don't see why not, they're holding him. He's not going anywhere." He said with a smile. He liked it when he caught Scully looking at him like that, it made him feel like she could possibly feel the same way about him as he did about her, possibly.

"Okay, I'll meet you back here in a half an hour." She said as she let herself out.

When they arrived at the station they were immediately greeted by the police chief.

"He's been asking for you Agent Mulder. He says he knows where the killer is. You gotta hear this to believe it though." Mulder laughed internally at the thought of him not believing something crazy.

"Let's hear the man out." He replied.

Father David sat the in the interrogation room alone. He looked completely worn out. His face was dirty and his clothes torn. He had obviously had a hard night.

"So what's this you have to tell me." Mulder said sitting down across from him. Scully stood besides him.

"I've done something horrible," He confessed, his eyes beginning to tear. "I don't know how to stop it…"


	10. Tainted

As the early morning sun crept past the white shades into his room Mulder could feel the heat radiating on to his body. It had not been a long time since he had fallen asleep, Scully had kept him up a majority of the night fearing that his he had acquired a concussion. As he sat up from the bed he was reminded of just how bad he had hit his head on the floor the day before. One other thing also caught his attention when he sat up. In the chair across from his bed was a balled up Scully. At some point during the night she had gone to her room and changed into her pajamas. She was scrunched up in the chair sound asleep. Mulder smiled, there was no way she was comfortable. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Something else surprised him. He was in his pajamas and had no recollection of changing into them. Pushing those thoughts aside, he turned his attention back to Scully. He carefully placed his arms underneath her tiny body. With great ease he lifted her body from the chair, careful not to wake her. He gently laid her down on the bed where he had been sleeping. As soon as her body hit the mattress she curled back up into a little ball.

About twenty five minutes later Scully awoke to the sound of running water. As she lifted her head from the pillow she realized exactly where she was, in Mulder's bed. How did I get here she thought to herself. The last thing she remembered was sitting down in the chair, swearing to herself that she would not fall asleep. Since she heard Mulder in the shower she assumed he did not have a concussion. She pushed herself out of the so very comfortable bed and walked over to the bathroom door which was open slightly.

"Mulder, I'm going to go back to my room to get dressed and showered." Just as she yelled in to him she heard the water shut off. It took a few seconds for him to respond. Suddenly he emerged from the bathroom sporting only a towel and a smile.

"I guess the old noggin is okay." He said. He brushed his hands through his wet hair, spraying water on to Scully's face purposely.

"Thanks Mulder." She replied wiping the access water from her face.

"Well you said you needed a shower." Just as he finished his sentence the chirping of his cell phone emerged from his coat pocket.

"Something tells me you're not going to have time for that shower." He said walking over to his cell phone.

"Mulder." He answered as he always did. She watched his facial expressions as he spoke to whoever was on the other line. She could tell it had to do with the case they were working on. Work always conveniently interfered with their personal relationship. He hung up the phone and through it half hazardly on to his bed.

"They've got Father David down and the precinct. Apparently he's made some type of confession." He said holding onto the towel that had began slipping down his hips a bit. She couldn't help but notice. The indentations and definition of his muscles were nearly impossible to ignore.

"Alright, do I have time to shower at least?" She asked, trying to look him in the eyes.

"I don't see why not, they're holding him. He's not going anywhere." He said with a smile. He liked it when he caught Scully looking at him like that, it made him feel like she could possibly feel the same way about him as he did about her, possibly.

"Okay, I'll meet you back here in a half an hour." She said as she let herself out.

When they arrived at the station they were immediately greeted by the police chief.

"He's been asking for you Agent Mulder. He says he knows where the killer is. You gotta hear this to believe it though." Mulder laughed internally at the thought of him not believing something crazy.

"Let's hear the man out." He replied.

Father David sat the in the interrogation room alone. He looked completely worn out. His face was dirty and his clothes torn. He had obviously had a hard night.

"So what's this you have to tell me." Mulder said sitting down across from him. Scully stood beside him.

"I've done something horrible," He confessed, his eyes beginning to tear. "I don't know how to stop it…" He said 'it' like not even he truly understood what he was talking about. Mulder was slowly catching on to what the old man was saying.

"You were getting sick of those kids up on that hill, weren't you father? Teen pregnancy and pre-marital sex are worth killing over?" Mulder asked leaning across the table, meeting the priests eyes.

"I am a man of God, and seeing these young girls becoming mothers and their high school sweet hearts being forced to drop out of school to raise a family is not God's will. I thought I was doing what was right. I see that crucifix around your neck Agent Scully, I know you understand me." He looked helplessly at her.

"No crime, or sin for that matter should be punished with death. You as a man of God should know that." She was a bit angry now.

"I did not mean for lives to be taken, you have to believe me." He pleaded. "The angel was somehow tainted."

* * *

**Sorry this took forever guys. I've been busy with school and work and all. Please keep reading and reviewing my loves.**


End file.
